


Proper Little Judas

by Milady1218



Category: Code Name Verity - Elizabeth Wein
Genre: Beginnings, Gen, Retelling, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady1218/pseuds/Milady1218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dashed this off for a Creative Writing course. <br/>Poem retelling of the opening of the novel. <br/>It's not much, but it's my favorite thing I wrote in that class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Little Judas

**Author's Note:**

> Ormaie, France, 1943

When the Gestapo captain  
Asked me how I could be bribed,   
I should have said something brave.  
“Give me freedom!”   
“Give me victory!”  
Or at least “Stop toying with   
The miserable Resistance laddie  
In the cell next to mine  
And let him die with dignity”

But I am a coward.  
I sold my soul to the enemy  
In exchange for my clothes back.  
Four sets of wireless code for my pullover  
Two for my blouse, Three for my skirt  
One each for the shoes.  
The last code (there were eleven in all)  
Bought me paper and time.

Two weeks, they gave me,  
And as much stolen   
Hotel stationery as I need  
To write my last confession,  
Every detail I know  
About the Allied War Effort:  
Aircraft types and military bases  
And the story of my friend Maddie  
Who flew me over from England,   
Whose ID cards I somehow ended up with,   
Who the Nazis shot out of the sky  
After I jumped from her Lysander  
(they showed me photos of the crash).

I will tell them everything  
And then – when I have run out  
Of treasons to commit –   
I will die,   
Like a proper little Judas  
In the sweater I bought  
With my thirty silver pieces.


End file.
